Amor o amistad
by Kirai Yami
Summary: Sasuke acaba de enamorarse de Naruto en inventa cosas para tenerlo cerca.Sakura e Ino quieren dar celos a Sasuke.Naru confiesa su amor por Sasuke.OneShot.Shonen ai.lean onegai!


**Amor o Amistad?**

余寒なお厳しき折、貴店ますますご発展のこととお慶び申し上げます。日頃は大変お世話になっております。

Hola! soy yo de nuevo una vez más mi pervertida mente está de regreso, aunque esta vez no será un fic LEMON así que será tierno (Shonen ai) y la pareja principal es SasuNaru.

Me siento rara por que esta es la primera vez que no escribo LEMON de esta serie además de que será un one shot y es corto (Inner: siempre escribes depravaciones y obscenidades de 18 páginas XP) bueno, entonces espero que les guste y por favor dejen review (Inner: sabes que no dejaran reviews a esta basura! T.T) Cállate, Inner! 

Bueno, os dejo que lean! n.n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.変-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.変.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Nota: **no hagan caso al kanji de arriba por que no encontré el kanji de "ai" y me dio pereza seguir buscando u.uU

他でもございませんが

_**En una tarde de videojuegos**_

Comenzaba a caer la noche en la aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Era una preciosa puesta de sol y el equipo 7 había terminado una ardua misión más. Los tres chicos genin habían terminado exhaustos y se disponían a retirarse a sus respectivos hogares.

Desde hacía unos días que Sakura había notado algo extraño en sus dos compañeros de equipo. Estos estaban más juntos que de costumbre y extrañamente habían dejado de pelear tanto. Antes solían discutir por cualquier cosa pero ahora la mayor parte de tiempo, se ignoraban.

-hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun…-dijo la pelirrosa con voz melosa y tímida.

-hasta mañana- dijo fríamente el pelinegro.

El ojiazul estaba más callado que de costumbre, aunque seguía sonriente. Sasuke lo miraba de reojo. Le encantaba perderse en la azulina mirada de Naruto. Sasuke había comenzado a tener sensaciones extrañas al estar cerca del rubio pero no se explicaba que era. Por su parte, el rubio también estaba confundido ya que la mirada del pelinegro le intimidaba bastante desde hacía aproximadamente una semana.

-bueno, nos vemos mañana, Ja nee!- decía el rubio al mismo tiempo que se despedía con una mano.

-espera!- ordenó el pelinegro.

-qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el rubio nervioso.

-es que quería saber si tu…podrías jugar conmigo un nuevo videojuego que acabo de comprar. Es un juego muy bueno pero no es tan divertido si uno lo juega solo…

-pues…por que me lo pides a mi?

-por que no tengo otro amigo más que tú…además quería saber que tan bueno eres…dobe- el pelinegro tratando de ser sarcástico.

-quieres un reto?! Entonces si se trata de eso, iré a tu casa mañana!- el rubio había perdido su nerviosismo después del insulto del pelinegro.

Ambos se fueron juntos discutiendo sobre distintas cosas que habían hecho en el día. Mientras la pelirrosa miraba desconcertada como esos dos se alejaban corriendo (los dos habían hecho otro reto de una carrera) y Kakashi se encontraba leyendo su inseparable tomo de _Icha Icha Paradise_ a unos cuantos metros de la chica.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto y Sasuke corrían sin detenerse. Estaban muy cansados pero no se dejarían vencer por ese estúpido reto. Habían acordado llegar hasta las afueras de la gran oficina de Hokage. La godaime se encontraba afuera y los miró divertida aunque también algo molesta por llegar corriendo de esa forma.

-te gané!- dijo el rubio con hilo de voz debido al agotamiento.

-eso…no es…cierto- decía el pelinegro entre jadeos y con la frente sudorosa.

-si es cierto! Yo llegué primero y Tsunade-bachan está de testigo!- decía el ojiazul.

-bueno…entonces, si ganaste que quieres que haga?- el pelinegro se recarga en la pared.

Los dos chicos habían acordado que el que llegara primero iba a hacer lo que el otro quisiera.

-pues, tienes que invitarme a comer en Ichiraku!- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Bueno…entonces lo haré, pero después de que vallas a mi casa a jugar videojuegos /_no se como es posible que se haya recuperado tan rápido del agotamiento, quizá debe ser por el Kyuubi/…_

-si! me muero de ganas por jugar contigo en tu casa y por que me invites a comer ramen!- el rubio dio un gran salto de alegría.

-oigan ustedes dos! Por que demonios llegan así corriendo hasta aquí?! no saben que deben de guardar compostura ante este lugar, par de crios?!- la rubia godaime se acerca a ellos y justo en medio de ellos dos golpea el piso con su pie destrozándolo.

Los dos chicos la miraron con una cara de gran espanto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los dos chicos se encontraban caminando hacía sus respectivas casas. Cada unos disfrutaba de la compañía del otro aunque trataran de ocultarlo, por que la oscuridad de la noche hacía que el sonrojo de ambos pasara desapercibido.

-bueno dobe…te dejo, espero que pases buena noche y ojalá que si cumplas con ir a mi casa mañana-

-claro que iré, baka! Por que quiero que me invites a comer a ichiraku…bueno entonces, adiós…- el rubio se disponía a abrir la puerta de su casa cuando sintió como era atraído por el pelinegro.

Sasuke hizo un movimiento que obligó al ojiazul voltearse tomándolo de la cintura. El pelinegro hizo que Naruto quedara contra la pared siendo acorralado por los fuertes brazos del pelinegro. Esto lo puso muy nervioso. Su corazón comenzó a galoparle cuando sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más. Sus alientos chocaban. En los dos chicos volvía a hacerse presente aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas pero estaban dispuestos a dejarse llevar por el momento. De pronto comenzaron a sentir como sus labios se rozaban y de inmediato se separaron.

-me voy…-dijo el pelinegro nervioso y sin voltear a ver al Kitsune.

Sasuke se alejó de ahí y echó a correr. Mientras el ojiazul estaba atónito y confundido por aquel "incidente" y después entró a su casa y se preparó para dormir.

Ya estando vestido para dormir, Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en el roce de sus labios con los del pelinegro.

_/no se que es lo me pasa, por que siento esto…desde hace días? Por que permití que Sasuke estuviera a punto de…besarme. No se por que esperaba con tanta ansiedad a que sucediera ese beso…creo que estoy comenzando a sentir algo por ese baka…/ _el Kitsune se dispuso a dormir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente se podía observar como Sakura y su amiga rubia Ino se encontraban discutiendo de nuevo por su amor platónico hacía cierto pelinegro.

-yo seré quien conseguirá tener una cita con él antes que tú!- decía Sakura recelosa.

-eso lo veremos! Que te parece si…nos proponemos lograrlo dentro de dos días…es día de San Valentín, eso sería muy buena idea no crees? La que lo logre se quedará con él y la otra dejará de interferir…que te parece la idea?- dijo la rubia.

-me parece bien! te aseguro que yo ganaré! Así que ni te esfuerces en lograr tener una cita con él…aunque...

-que pasa?

-es que he notado muy raro a Sasuke-kun desde hace unos días…

-como que raro?

-si, el ha estado muy raro por que no ha discutido tanto con Naruto desde hace días y además actúa torpemente y pasan más tiempo juntos esos dos. También su actitud ha cambiado bastante por que ahora ya no es tan frío como antes…

-pero que quieres decir con eso? Quizá le haya sucedido algo y por eso actúa así…eso no impedirá que yo gane esta apuesta…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto estaba justo enfrente de la puerta principal de la casa de Sasuke. Estaba muy temeroso de tocar la puerta por que temía encontrarse de nuevo con el pelinegro. Con la mano temblorosa tocó la puerta de casi de inmediato el pelinegro abrió. Sasuke estaba esperando con entusiasmo la llegada del rubio, deseaba volver a ver esos hermosos ojos azules.

-pasa…que bueno que llegaste ya para jugar videojuegos, dobe…- decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa de sarcasmo.

-deja de llamarme de esa forma! Además…no se como puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo de…ayer- el rubio escondió la mirada.

-te refieres a…aquel roce?

-si…y que bueno que no sucedió nada, por que…somos hombres! Eso no está bien…además yo quiero a la linda Sakura-chan

Al decir esto, el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Al recordar que la pelirrosa había sido el amor platónico de Naruto desde hacía años, le hacía pensar que la idea de tenerlo como pareja era más inalcanzable.

-bueno y…donde está el famoso videojuego nuevo?!- el rubio cambió su actitud a su semblante tan acostumbrado de entusiasmo.

-enseguida te lo mostraré

Cuando el pelinegro colocaba el disco dentro de la consola de juego, miraba de reojo al Kitsune que volteaba a ver curioso hacía todos lados de la casa.

-wow! Tu casa es tan grande y tan ordenada!- decía el ojiazul.

-me gusta mantener orden en la casa, no soy como tú, dobe…

-deja de llamarme así… Sasuke-baka

Los dos se pusieron a jugar. El rubio estaba fascinado con el nuevo juego. Sasuke había comenzado a jugar antes y después de darle instrucciones al Kitsune, le dio el control. Naruto jugaba misión tras misión y escogía las diversas plataformas del juego una y otra vez. Este era el tipo de juegos que le gustaban al rubio y Sasuke lo había comprado a propósito para tener un pretexto para ver más seguido a Naruto.

-diablos! No le di! Se me escapó!- decía el rubio atento al monitor y con los ceños fruncidos.

-tranquilo, dobe...no te desesperes /_se ve tan lindo cuando está molesto…me fascina pero…no encuentro la forma de decírselo, por el momento solo me conformo con verlo jugar/- _el pelinegro se acerca y se sienta junto al Kitsune.

Sasuke seguía perdido en los hermosos y azulados ojos de Naruto y sin que el Kitsune se diera cuenta colocó lentamente su mano derecha sobre una de las piernas del ojiazul. Pero con el entusiasmo del rubio por haberle ganado a la computadora de la consola de juego se apartó de ahí con un brusco movimiento.

-quieres que traiga algo para comer?- dijo el pelinegro

-si, trae lo que sea- respondió el rubio sin poner mucha atención.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto disponía a irse de ahí. Había estado jugando durante horas en la casa del pelinegro y ya era bastante tarde y la noche caía.

-bueno, tienes que cumplir con lo de invitarme a ichiraku…/_menos mal que gracias al juego no me sentí nervioso por ser estar junto a él/_

-quieres ir ahorita mismo?

-si! no sería mala idea! Vamos- el rubio tomó a Sasuke de una mano y lo obligó a salir de la casa.

Los dos chicos caminaron así, tomados de la mano (XP) rumbo a ichiraku.

-no tienes que…llevarme de esa forma, dobe- decía el pelinegro sonrojado.

-lo hago para que no te escapes, yo ya cumplí con ir a jugar a tu casa!- decía el rubio también sonrojado y sin soltar al pelinegro.

Después de que ambos comieran el exquisito ramen de aquel lugar caminaron de regreso hasta su casa.

-bueno, nos vemos luego!- decía el rubio.

-espera! Tengo algo importante que decirte…- el pelinegro habló con suma timidez y se acercó al ojiazul para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-que…pasa?

-es que yo…yo…

-…- sus rostros volvieron a encontrarse de cerca.

-yo quería que…olvídalo! Nos vemos mañana- Sasuke se alejó y se fue hacía su casa.

Al día siguiente, se encontraba el susodicho pelinegro esperando en la baranda de la fuente en donde solía encontrarse con su equipo siempre. Yacía ahí muy pensativo. Debajo de sus oscuros ojos se notaban ojeras a causa de una mala noche pasada por estar pensando toda la noche en cierta cabeza rubia.

-/_creo que se lo diré hoy, si! tiene que ser hoy mismo, no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo aguantando este sentimiento/_

-hola, Sasuke-kun!- dijo la pelirrosa acercándose y abrazando a Sasuke.

-hola, que quieres?

-bueno…yo…esto…quería saber si tú y yo podríamos pasar la tarde juntos mañana

-hola! que hacen?!- dijo el ojiazul que se aproximaba a donde estaban los dos.

Al escuchar la voz de Naruto, el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se zafó del brazo de cierta pelirrosa poco a poco.

-hola, dobe…quieres jugar de nuevo en mi casa hoy?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-ya te dije que no me llames así!-dijo el ojiazul molesto.

-oye, Sasuke-kun no respondiste a lo que te pregunté.

-no puedo ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, lo siento…

Sakura se molestó por esto e ideó un plan para ver si su amado Sasuke-kun sentía celos de ella.

/_Inner: serás mío a como de lugar! Conseguiré besarte y me rogaras para ser tu novia!/ _pensaba la pelirrosa

La chica se acercó a Naruto y lo tomó de un brazo. Comenzó a hablar fingida en forma sumisa.

-entonces, tu si me acompañaras mañana a dar un paseo, verdad Naruto?

-yo? Bueno…este…-el rubio no sabía como reaccionar.

-podemos ir los dos juntos a donde quieras- la chica se acercó al Kitsune casi como si fuera a besarlo. Sakura había conseguido dar celos al pelinegro aunque no de ella.

El pelinegro los miraba con rabia. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió e hizo que los dos se separaran jalando del brazo al rubio.

-ven, dobe…tengo que decirte algo sobre el videojuego de ayer…descubrí algo importante para que consigas una arma mejor que todas moviendo el botón de arriba con el triángulo, no crees que eso es más interesante que andar ocupándote de tus asuntos amorosos con Sakura.

-bueno, entonces dime que sucede después de que consigues esa arma…y no me llames dobe! -.-

La chica pelirrosa los alegrada por que pensaba que los celos (que eran más que obvios) del pelinegro eran por ella. Después de unas dos horas llegó su sensei, Kakashi.

Pasaron varias horas en las que los tres genin estuvieron entrenando, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Naruto y Sasuke habían estado juntos a solas. La pelirrosa pensaba que el pelinegro trataba de alejar al Kitsune por ella. Aún no era algo temprano pero Kakashi había pensado que era mejor dejarlos ir (aunque lo que quería era ir cuanto antes a comprar el nuevo tomo del libro de _Icha Icha Paradise)_.

-por que no vamos de una vez a mi casa?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-oye, Naruto-kun, mejor vamos tu y yo a dar una vuelta ya que es temprano- dijo Sakura abrazando un brazo del ojiazul.

-bueno pues…no me puedo negar- dijo el Kitsune rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo.

/_por que rayos lo llamó Naruto-kun? Por qué? Además no se por qué ese dobe hace caso a su petición, ella está echando a perder lo que tenía planeado para hoy que es justo el día en que me había decidido a declarar mis sentimientos/ _el pelinegro estaba que echaba chispas por la cabeza del coraje.

-entonces vallamos ahora mismo, Naruto-kun- dijo la pelirrosa.

-espera, no recuerdas que tenías que ir a mi casa, dobe?

-lo siento pero, un hombre no puede hacerle esto a una chica, así que nos vemos luego- el rubio se alejó junto con la chica pelirrosa. Aunque esto lo hacía por que la presencia del pelinegro le ponía bastante nervioso.

/_espero que Hinata haga su parte del trato/ _pensaba la pelirrosa y al mismo tiempo comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado esa misma mañana.

**Flash Back**

Esa misma mañana, antes de llegar y encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo, Sakura se había cruzado en el camino con la chica Hyuuga que estaba entrenando sola. La pelirrosa había estado pensando todo el día anterior en idear una buena estrategia para que Sasuke le concediera una cita pero sabía que sola no podía lograrlo. Así que al ver a Hinata se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-oye, quería decirte algo, Hinata- dijo la pelirrosa.

-que sucede, Sakura-san?- preguntó

-bueno pues…yo se que te gusta Naruto y…

-bueno, yo…- la peliazul palideció y comenzó a mover los dedos.

-es que sabes que Naruto me quiere a mi o al menos eso dice pero…quería proponerte algo-

-que? Proponerme?

-si, a mi me gusta Sasuke-kun y esos dos andan juntos últimamente, creo que hacen eso por que son muy tímidos y no quieren aceptar sus sentimientos hacía nosotras por que estoy segura de que Naruto a quien quiere es a ti, lo oí decirlo el otro día.

-esto…yo…- al escuchar esto, Hinata se sonrojó totalmente. La "noticia" le causaba gran emoción.

-bueno, entonces lo que quiero proponerte es que, las dos nos unamos para darles celos a esos dos.

-cómo? Pero es que yo…

-si, mira yo haré que Naruto tenga una cita conmigo y así le daré celos a Sasuke-kun y entonces al sentirse despechado por esto, tú llegas y le pides una cita a Sasuke-kun y el lo aceptará por que querrá darme celos a mi y así conseguiremos que Naruto también se ponga celoso por ello. Después los dos dejaran su orgullo atrás y nos pedirán a cada una que tengamos una cita con ellos: tú con Naruto y yo con Sasuke-kun…que te parece la idea?

-bueno pues…yo…no creo que sea muy apropiado usarlos así para ese objetivo

-pero de que otra forma conseguirás tener a Naruto contigo?

La peliazul dudaba.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y en efecto, la peliazul no vio otra alternativa para hacer que su amado Kitsune lograra declarar su "amor" así que se dejó sonsacar por la pelirrosa. Aunque en el fondo no le agradaba la idea pero al recibir una señal de Sakura buscó al pelinegro.

Hinata encontró a Sasuke molesto recargado en una pared. Se acercó a él y dudó mucho tiempo en hablar. Había comenzado a retractarse cuando escuchó como el pelinegro la llamó.

-oye, podrías acompañarme a buscar a Sakura y Naruto?- preguntó el pelinegro a la cohibida chica.

-este…yo

Sasuke pensó en "utilizar" a la tímida chica, sin saber que era la misma idea que tenía Sakura. Sin embargo, Sasuke no pensaba hacer nada más que pasar con Hinata por donde estaban Sakura y Naruto. Esto lo hacía por que en la mirada del Kitsune había notado sus cercanos sentimientos hacía el y sabía que el rubio solo buscaba evadirlo. Esto había hecho que Sasuke se armara de valor para confesarse ante el ojiazul ese mismo día y la pelirrosa ni nade iba a impedírselo.

-vamos, no te estoy pidiendo una cita, solo quiero que me acompañes a buscar a Naruto.

Sasuke y Hinata caminaron rumbo a donde estaban el rubio y la pelirrosa. En el recorrido, Hinata contó todo sobre el plan de Sakura al pelinegro.

-entonces ese era su plan? Me lo imaginé- dijo el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que llegaban a donde estaban el rubio y la pelirrosa.

-bueno…este…yo me gusta Naruto-kun y pues…- Hinata se puso más nerviosa que de costumbre.

-eso lo se pero….yo lo amo, iba a decírselo hoy mismo- dijo el pelinegro sonrojado

-cómo? Sasuke-sama enamorado de Naruto-kun?- dijo la peliazul incrédula.

-si…lo amo, pero no se si el siente lo mismo…aunque su mirada me dice que si

-bueno…este…tienes que decírselo! Yo estoy segura de que…Naruto-kun también siente lo mismo! Por que…lo noto en su mirada y por que…Naruto-kun se fijaría en una persona tan amable como tú, Sasuke-sama…-dijo Hinata.

Hinata sentía una opresión en el pecho por que su corazón se había roto al escuchar decir al pelinegro lo que sentía por el Kitsune, pero sabía que Naruto también sentía eso por él. Hinata prefería la felicidad del rubio por que sabía que el tal vez no se fijaría en ella por que rara vez convivían juntos.

-pero que dices? Pensé que la noticia te iba a caer mal- dijo el pelinegro.

-no me gustaría entrometerme entre los sentimientos de ustedes dos…- dijo la chica.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura y Naruto estaban sentados en una barda, juntos, muy juntos. La pelirrosa notó la presencia de Sasuke y se aferró más al brazo del Kitsune. Al notar que el pelinegro venía con Hinata, pensó que su plan había funcionado.

-bueno, vamonos, dobe…tengo que enseñarte ese truco en mi casa, si no vienes ahora mismo no tendré tiempo después- dijo el pelinegro jalando de un brazo al rubio y obligándolo a caminar.

-pero, espera…aún no me despido de Sakura-chan!

La pelirrosa los miró incrédula por que Sasuke la había ignorado por completo. Luego Hinata le contó todo a Sakura.

-lo siento pero…no podía hacer algo como eso- dijo Hinata y se alejó de ahí.

Los dos chicos estaban jugando videojuegos ahora en la casa del Kitsune. El pelinegro rodeó con sus brazos al Kitsune para guiarlo con el control de la consola de juego.

Sentir el calor del cuerpo del pelinegro cuando comenzó a abrazarlo hizo estremecer a Naruto. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Oprimió el botón de pausa en el control y se volteó hacía el lado donde estaba el pelinegro para quedar frente a frente con Sasuke. Se abrazó de este fuertemente. Colocó sus piernas a los costados de la cadera del pelinegro. El Kitsune estaba sentado sobre las piernas del pelinegro. Sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar unas frases.

-Sasuke, ya no aguantó más esto…tengo que decir que…te amo!- el rubio se había atrevido al fin a declarar sus sentimientos.

-yo…iba a decirte exactamente lo mismo- dijo el pelinegro y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los del pelinegro lentamente hasta que se unieron por primera vez.

Sus bocas se fundían en un tierno beso. Sus lenguas jugueteaban dentro compitiendo entre si. Se abrazaban fuertemente como si se aferraran. Era una experiencia increíble para ambos por que el sabor tan exquisito de sus bocas era embriagante. Ninguno se había imaginado probar tal cosa. No querían separarse. Entre caricias seguían en aquel beso. Caricias en el cabello, en la espalda. El momento era muy tierno. Al fin se separaron pero volvieron a abrazarse.

-entonces…eso significa que aceptarías tener una relación conmigo, dobe?- dijo el pelinegro a su ahora koibito

-claro que si… Sasuke-baka- el rubio volvió a unir sus labios con los de su koibito.

_Epílogo_

_Al día siguiente, justo en día se San Valentín, se observaba a dos chicas sentadas en una banca. Sakura e Ino estaban algo afligidas por no haber conseguido tener una cita con el sexy pelinegro, sin embargo ambas estaban entusiasmadas por que ninguna lo había conseguido y pensaban en seguir compitiendo entre ellas._

_No muy lejos de ahí, Sasuke y Naruto estaban justo en frente del afamado ichiraku. _

_-vas a invitarme otra vez a comer ramen?!- dijo el Kitsune _

_-claro que si, por que hoy es día de la amistad…es una celebración occidental, Kitsune._

_-día de la amistad? Pero también es día del amor no? O al menos eso es lo que supe… -.-….- en ese momento el ojiazul siente como su koibito le toma de la mano._

_-así que sabías sobre esto, dobe? Por que no me regalaste algo?- dijo Sasuke en tono seductor._

_-por que me daba vergüenza -.-_

_-bueno no importa…pero tienes razón, no solo es día de la amistad, dobe…_

_Acto seguido, Naruto comenzó a sentir como el pelinegro le besaba el cuello succionando._

_-espera! Aquí no! Sasuke-baka!- el rubio estaba más rojo que nunca de la cara ya que varios curiosos de ahí los miraban fijamente._

_-eres mío y no me importa que nos vean los demás, Kitsune!._

_Sakura e Ino también los vieron y pusieron los ojos como platos._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.変-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.変.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Que estúpido fic XP!

Bueno aquí está!!!!!!!!, si se que no salió tan bueno pero es que el **one shot** no es lo mío y tampoco el shonen ai u.u (Inner: pero quedó muy lindo, justo lo que a mi me gusta XP) bueno pero no se que opinen las demás que lo lean u.u.

Perdón por que iban a usar a Hinata de esa manera para dar celos a Naruto y perdón por que si usaron a Naruto para dar celos XP pero es que no sabía que otra cosa hacer. Si, Hinata es muy linda al dejarle libre el paso a Sasuke por que desea la felicidad del Kitsune ..

Weno aunque no me dejen review no me importa, por que tenía ganas de escribir esto, y si quieren puedo escribir otro fic que lo concluya que además tenga Lemon y todas esas cosas (Inner: ya estas pensando en depravaciones de nuevo?) es que me volví adicta a escribir LEMON XP. Bueno se me ocurrió escribirlo aunque sean celebraciones occidentales pero en Japón ya adoptan todo lo occidental, y además es un fanfic así que no le den mucha importancia a la festividad XP.

Pensaba publicar este fic el 14 de febrero pero mi compu no tenía internet n.nU.

Weno, nos vemos y dejen review si?

Ja nee! Minna…Sayonara!いずれまたお便りします。


End file.
